


Needs

by ForeverTwelve



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverTwelve/pseuds/ForeverTwelve
Summary: Negan seemed he preferred having his fingers digging into Rick's hair, pulling hard enough to hurt.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more smut that I didn't get the chance to post earlier.

Rick wasn’t exactly sure exactly when this had started – but he knew why – he had needs, Negan was willing to fulfill them, to a point. It wasn’t like they hadn’t arranged mutually beneficial transactions before. Rick just wanted something different this time around.

 

Regardless, it was surprising that Negan was the one he’d decided to give himself up to. Negan was more powerful than Rick, could find him and take him wherever he wanted, and Rick found he was happy to lay down for the Savior. If you’d asked him a year ago, hypothetically, which of his almost friends yet not friends he might find himself taking his clothes off with, he’d have guessed it would have been Rosita.

 

As it turned out, Negan had what Rick wanted. And of course, as soon as Negan figured out that nothing made Rick happier than a mouth full of cum, Negan started making him beg for it. It was beneath him – but Rick did it anyway. Until it got to be more fun to withhold it.

 

For Negan to come into his own hand, or let hot ropes of it land on Rick's face, in his hair, on his chest. Anything just to keep Rick from tasting it, from swallowing all of Negan's cum. Not because Negan didn’t like having him drinking every last drop, this particular man especially, but because it was more pleasurable to deny him a single taste.

 

Here in an empty house while on a supply run, Rick was on his knees again for a long thick cock. One that Rick was currently choking on as his head was being held completely immobile.

 

Negan seemed he preferred having his fingers digging into Rick's hair, pulling hard enough to hurt. There was no kissing; no licking or playful teasing. The closest they got to foreplay was Negan's wet cock slapping Rick's cheek and smearing it with moisture.

 

Even with the finesse he had, there was no way to keep himself from drooling, his chin covered with a mixture of saliva and the Savior's precum. He’d learned to settle for the tiny bit he got to taste during this act.

 

Reflexively, tears formed in his eyes when Negan's cock hit the back of his throat. Rick's unbidden physical reaction, leaking tears and spit, seemed to be a perfect match for the way he humiliated himself like this.

 

A physical reaction other than his own straining erection, his desire to touch himself, his satisfaction at the weight and taste and feel of a cock fucking his mouth, even though he knew it wasn’t likely he’d get that load of come on his tongue that he wanted so badly.

 

A psychological reaction other than the war in his brain between disgust and delight as a result of sucking off a man he’d once wanted to kill, and who’d once wanted to kill him. Hell, maybe they both still wanted to kill each other, but it didn’t matter right now.

 

Right now, all that mattered was Negan's thrusts, peppered with filthy insults that only fueled Rick's lust even more. There was no time to consider the fact that before all of this began, Rick would never have imagined his cock would twitch and his stomach would flip because he was giving head to someone.

 

Someone who was calling him a little bitch and telling him that sucking cock was all he was good for. That he’d wish for the tacky carpet to leave burns on his knees to remind him of what he’d done after it was over and Negan was gone.

 

When it became clear that Negan was almost ready to come, Rick readied himself to swallow every tainted drop that landed in his mouth, but once again it didn’t happen. Negan pulled his cock out and came all over his own hand, then pushed Rick onto the floor.

 

As Negan smeared his cum all over himself, he instantly became hard once again and used one foot to turn Rick over onto his stomach, spreading his legs apart before he lowered himself onto the floor. He pulled Rick's hips up until they were in a satisfactory position and pressed his cock into Rick's waiting hole with no preamble.

 

Rick couldn’t contain a shout at first – it was nothing like it would have been had he not regained some finesse, but the intrusion was still a shock. Not an unwelcome one, of course, as Rick quite enjoyed having his ass split open.

 

He’d have preferred being left flat on the floor so he could get some friction against his own length, but there was nothing he could do about that.

 

It was clear from the beginning that Negan was the one in charge of these rendezvous. Rick would come however Negan wanted him to, or he wouldn’t come at all, and Rick had learned to accept that. It was easier than he thought, just like the rest of it.

 

Negan always had something to say, muttering dirty words as if they were praise, but Rick didn’t pay much attention to them. It wasn’t like he was expected to reply, so his own mouth was limited to letting out groans or growls or pathetic whines. The truth was that Negan was _good_ ; not surprising considering the extensive experience he likely had with sexual relations and the lack of what Rick had to compare it to.

 

Before long, Rick could feel deliberate hits against his prostate, a sure sign that Negan wanted him to either come without being touched or have his ability to do so taken away and left with no release except for what he could give to himself once he was alone.

 

Honestly, it could go either way. This time, though, Negan kept it up until Rick tensed all over and covered the carpet underneath him with hot strands of cum.

 

Negan pulled out of him immediately and Rick fell into the mess on the floor before he could stop himself. Not that he minded, really.

 

It was a bit surprising when Negan tried to start an actual conversation with him once they were immediately cleaned up and dressed properly.

 

“You know, Ricky, there's more to you than what meets the eye. We should do this shit more fucking often. Maybe I can teach you a fucking thing or two.”

 

It must have been obvious that Rick wasn’t going to rise to the bait of Negan's statement, so they moved on to their usual post-fucking conversation. “So where do you want me to drop you this time? Home? Elsewhere?” Negan knew Rick didn't like to be seen with him and he never missed an opportunity to point it out and tease him.

 

“Alexandria.” “Well, I’m happy to get you to Kansas, doll, but I'm dropping you right at the fucking gate. And you've got to hold my hand. Let’s go.” Negan replied, holding his hand out toward Rick and interlacing their fingers with that smile of his, like they were a pair of lovers holding hands. Rick sighed as he cursed under his breath which earned a deep laugh from Negan.

 

Nothing could be further from the truth. But they were both getting what they wanted, so Rick went along with it. No telling when they’d stop fucking and start trying to kill each other again.


End file.
